It All Started That Sunday
by harts4lisa
Summary: The Sunday the Rosewood family moved in the Murder House, was the day that changed their lives. Angelina's parents are divorced and she blames her mother for it, her brother is a rebellious punk and she is, no wait, WAS daddy's little girl. When Angelina meets someone she knows is dead, she herself changes as well. Tate Langdon/OC Rated: T to be sure.


It was a Sunday. The one-day everyone is supposed to relax and have nothing to worry about. But of course, this wasn't the case for Angelina Rosewood. A seemingly normal teenage girl with a lot of problems. This Sunday was the day Angelina and her family will move. Her parents are divorced and her dad made her mother move out, taking Angelina and Joe with her. Joe is the seventeen-year-old brother of Angelina. Just like her he has dark brown hair. But where Angelina's eyes are a cold blue color, his are hazel.

Angelina knows what house there moving into, But Joe has no clue. She is the type of girl who thinks before she does and researched everything she could about there new home. Apparently people in LA, the place Angelina has to move too, call their house 'Murder House'. There have been a lot of murders and suicides under that rove.

First the builder of the house, Charles Montgomery, developed a Frankenstein Complex and tried to bring Thaddeus, his and Nora Montgomery's baby, back to life, after it was murdered by an unhappy boyfriend. After that tragedy in the 1920s, there were other horrible happenings in the 'Murder House'. In 1957 a woman called Loraine Baxter kills her husband William, after finding out about his affair with her best friend Celia. People suspect that Loraine also killed Celia, but that was never proven. They also couldn't ask Loraine because she died when she put her head in the stove.

In 1993, Larry Harvey and his family move in to the Murder House. Constance, the previous owner, also one of the very few to get out alive, seduces Larry and begins an affair with him so he'll kick out his family and move back in again. After finding out about the affair, Larry's wife Lorraine sets a room in the house on fire, killing herself and their two daughters. Sometime later, Constance and her children, Tate, Beau and Addie move back into the house.

In 1994 Larry kills Beau, acting on instructions of Constance. She was going to be put in prison for her treatment of beau, but she wasn't going to let that happen. After finding out, Constance 17 year old son Tate, sets Larry on fire in his office and then goes to his school to kill fifteen people. Back in the Murder House, He is killed by a S.W.A.T. team in his room. In 2010 a young gay couple buy the house to fix it up and sell it at a profit, but this never happened. One of the two men killed his partner and then killed himself. The police call it a Murder-Suicide, but Angelina suspects they only do that because in reality they have no idea what happened inside those four walls.

Then in 2011 the family before them moved in. a small family of three, Ben, Vivian and their daughter Violet. Vivian gave birth to twins inside the house, but dies during labor. Ben then commits suicide because of his heartbreak. Violet stays alive, but runs away with one of the twins, the other one was already dead before Vivian went into labor.

And now, the Rosewood family moves in. Angelina is reading over her notes in her notebook, she wrote all kinds of stuff about the Murder House in that thing. For example, it said that Beau was killed in the attic and Tate in his room in the left wing. Then there's the basement with Thaddeus and the chandelier where Ben Harmon hang himself. She read them all over, just seeing where she can snoop around. They say that place is haunted, and Angelina is determent to find out if it's true.

The Rosewood family was never the chatty type of family, only talking when really needing to and learning from a young age to keep emotions inside. Maybe that's what drove her family apart and caused her parents to split up, but she'll never know. She doesn't know better. From the two siblings, Joe is definitely the rebellious one. He would always ignore father's orders and rules, Angelina on the other hand, was his little girl. Maybe that's why she blames her mother, for the most part, about causing the divorce.

After another twenty minutes they finally arrived at their new home. Angelina packed her notebook in her bag and got out of the car. The house was definitely beautiful, while knowing the history of the house, even Angelina couldn't deny. You could still see the 1920s style.

Joe whistled a low, appreciative whistle. "Damn ma, this thing is huge." He told her smiling. Ms. Rosewood, also know as Sasha, nodded. She then looked at her daughter and sighed, she knew she got all the blame for the divorce. She couldn't blame Angelia, everything pointed at her from her daughters point of few. She always had a better bond with Max, Angelina's father, but she doesn't know the whole story. Max cheated on her and she couldn't even look at his face anymore. She tried. She really did, but she just couldn't handle it. She did promise Max she would never tell their children about his affair, they would never look at him the same way again. And as much as Sasha wanted Angelina to talk to her again, she wouldn't be the bad guy in this story and crush her father's good memory.


End file.
